Le temps des secrets
by Darena01
Summary: Une odeur acre et entêtante arrive aux narines de Sirius...qu'est ce que cela peut bien être? Poussé par la curiosité, il va découvrir une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas...rating M, SBRL.


**NdA**** : Bonjour à tous. Je m'autorise un petit OS entre mes deux longues fics pour mettre en scène un couple qui me fait craquer, je veux parler de Remus et Sirius. C'est une petite histoire toute simple et un peu sucrée (bah, j'en ai marre d'écrire que des trucs torturés) et qui présage à court terme le début d'une nouvelle fic basée sur ce même couple…mais qui sera beaucoup plus glauque que celle là (on ne change pas ses vieilles habitudes).**

**Alors j'espère que ce petit intermède vous plaira. Attention au Citron même si j'ai essayé de le rendre plus touchant que graphique (mais comme je disais plus haut, on ne se refait pas et j'ai tendance à avoir la plume perverse)**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

**Le temps des secrets**

Une légère odeur flotte dans l'air ce soir…

Ce n'est pas une odeur que l'on rencontre dans les couloirs de Poudlard mais que l'on sent plutôt dans ces pubs moldus…

C'est léger, un peu âcre mais ça n'a pas échappé à mon odorat canin.

J'émerge de sous la cape d'invisibilité de James. Celui-ci apparait à son tour, une mimique incrédule sur le visage.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous Paddy ? On va se faire chopper ! »

Mais j'ai la tête déjà ailleurs. Cette odeur m'intrigue.

« Rentre au dortoir, James. Je dois aller vérifier un truc. »

« Sirius ! Tu vas encore être collé si tu ne ramènes pas immédiatement tes fesses sous cette cape ! » Me chuchote t'il à nouveau.

Je me tourne vers mon meilleur ami et lui offre un sourire goguenard. James est le premier à vouloir jouer les casse-cous mais dans le fond, c'est un petit trouillard. Je m'empresse de lui dire et il me fusille du regard avant de se cacher de nouveau sous la cape.

« Ok, je rentre. Mais viens pas pleurer quand tu te seras fait coller pour le reste du trimestre. »

J'entends ses pas s'éloigner, un sourire aux lèvres. J'adore James et son foutu caractère. J'irai jamais le lui dire, bien sûr, mais je l'adore vraiment.

Une fois le silence à nouveau rétabli, je commence à humer l'air autour de moi…toujours cette odeur à la fois acre et douce. D'où peut-elle bien provenir ?

J'avance à pas feutrés à travers les couloirs. Je n'ai pas besoin de lumière, je les connais par cœur pour les avoir empruntés maintes et maintes fois avec James.

Je passe devant un grand portrait d'un patriarche de l'école à moitié endormi. Il se réveille et me fait les gros yeux. Je lui tire la langue et continue mon chemin. J'ai seize ans, j'ai bien le droit de jouer encore un peu au gamin, non ?

Mes pas m'amènent aux pieds d'un grand escalier de pierre. Je sais où il mène : tout droit vers la tour d'astronomie, la tour la plus haute de Poudlard du haut de laquelle on peut observer les étoiles la nuit et le jour toute la campagne environnante.

J'y amène souvent mes petites amies. C'est le meilleur moyen pour emballer facilement. Je joue les romantiques, je leur montre quelques étoiles et je les enveloppe de mon regard bleu transi d'amour…elles craquent à tous les coups et j'ai un nom de plus à ajouter à ma liste de conquêtes que tient James.

Le grand amour ? Ce n'est pas à mon âge qu'on le trouve. Moi, je profite de l'instant présent, l'amour viendra ensuite. Pour les relations sérieuses, je préfère nettement l'amitié à l'amour. Les filles, c'est pour un soir, les amis c'est pour la vie. En amitié, on ne triche pas et tout est beaucoup plus simple. Par exemple avec James, on se comprend comme si on partageait le même cerveau. Il commence une phrase et je la finis. Il me fait part d'une idée, j'ai la même. Des disputes saines, des réconciliations bourrues…pas de mièvrerie ou de larmes ou d'infidélité. En un mot, pas de prise de tête.

C'est comme avec Remus…enfin, non, avec Remus c'est différent, et je dois avouer un peu plus compliqué. Avec Remus, ce n'est pas comme avec James. Ils sont aussi différents que le jour et la nuit pourtant je les aime autant l'un que l'autre…mais c'est différent…

Si j'arrive à lire en James comme dans un livre ouvert, je ne peux pas faire la même chose avec Rem. Il y a quelque chose autour de lui, comme une sorte de masque ou de bouclier, qui empêche quiconque de le voir vraiment. Oh bien sûr, il n'est pas transparent mais j'ai toujours l'impression que ce qu'il laisse entrevoir ce n'est pas vraiment lui. Je pense que ça doit avoir un rapport avec son 'petit problème' comme il dit, mais je dois avouer que ça me fait de la peine. Pas de la pitié, hein ? De la peine. J'aimerais bien qu'il se confie à moi mais quand j'aborde le sujet, il se contente de me sourire et de me dire que tout va bien. Je vois bien dans ses yeux dorés qu'il me ment mais je n'insiste pas. Remus est secret et doux comme James est bruyant et insolent mais on l'aime comme il est.

Je grimpe marche après marche les escaliers. C'est haut et je commence à être essoufflé. J'ai joué deux heures au quidditch aujourd'hui et mes muscles préfèreraient se délasser sous ma couette plutôt que de monter des escaliers.

L'odeur est un peu plus présente au fur et à mesure que je monte et je commence à deviner de quoi il s'agit. Cela ressemble au tabac que fumait mon oncle lors des repas de famille quand j'étais petit. Quelqu'un fumerait il donc ?

Ma curiosité est piquée au vif. Qui prendrait le risque de fumer après l'extinction des feux ?

J'arrive enfin à l'air libre.

Le ciel est noir comme de l'encre et les étoiles brillent doucement au dessus de ma tête. Le vent s'engouffre dans mes longs cheveux noirs et je frissonne. Bientôt ce sera l'hiver.

Je fronce les sourcils pour mieux distinguer ce qui m'entoure et j'aperçois enfin une silhouette.

Assise sur les remparts, un pied dans le vide, l'autre sur la pierre, je ne vois que son profil qui se découpe dans l'obscurité.

Un mégot rougeoyant est à ses pieds, finissant de se consumer.

La silhouette sort une nouvelle cigarette et une voix murmure « incendio ».

Le bout de la cigarette se met à rougir et je peux enfin apercevoir nettement le visage du fumeur qui depuis tout à l'heure m'est vraiment familier. J'en reste scotché au sol, m'attendant à tout sauf à ça.

« Remus ! »

Il se retourne vers moi et me fait un petit signe de la main. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Remus Lupin, le plus sage Gryffondor que la terre n'ai jamais porté, mon Remus toujours dans ses livres, toujours calme et plein de bon sens, est en train de se griller une cigarette moldue sur le parapet de la tour d'astronomie, à une heure où il devrait être au fond de son lit.

Je m'approche, incrédule et le dévisage.

« Tu fumes depuis quand ? » lui dis je, plutôt impressionné. J'avais jamais osé fumer et lui le faisait avec désinvolture, comme s'il l'avait fait toute sa vie.

Il hausse les épaules en guise de réponse et lève les yeux au ciel, en direction de la lune. Je suis son regard. L'astre commence à décroitre. Il y a deux jours c'était la pleine lune et Remus avait beaucoup souffert même s'il ne s'en était pas plaint. Ses grimaces quand il doit bouger ou s'allonger sur son lit sont la preuve de ses blessures qui tardent à guérir. Ca aussi il n'e parle pas. Il garde tout pour lui et j'ai mal pour lui.

Mes yeux reviennent se poser sur son visage, faiblement éclairé par la lune et le bout incandescent de sa cigarette. Ses yeux sont dans le vague, un léger sourire orne ses lèvres…il a l'air…ivre.

Je me saisis de sa cigarette et il tourne vers moi un regard ennuyé.

« Rem…c'est pas une cigarette, hein ? » lui dis je, de plus en plus incrédule.

Il se contente de sourire à nouveau, énigmatique, et me reprend l'objet avant de le porter de nouveau à ses lèvres.

Je comprends maintenant pourquoi je n'avais pas réussi à saisir l'odeur tout à l'heure. Mon ami Remus fume un pétard.

Je me rapproche et vient m'appuyer contre le parapet à côté de lui. Je regarde en bas. C'est haut et soudain, voir Remus shooté, un pied dans le vide, me fait peur.

J'accroche le pan de sa chemise et il me regarde à nouveau, un sourcil levé en point d'interrogation.

« Reste pas là ! J'ai pas envie d'avoir à ramasser tes restes en bas. »

Ma gorge est sèche, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Il pouffe de rire et tire à nouveau sur son joint, ne bougeant pas d'un centimètre. Je le lâche et vient m'assoir à côté de lui. J'ai un peu le vertige ce soir mais je prends sur moi.

C'est alors qu'il me tend le joint.

Sans même réfléchir, je le prends, ne quittant pas des yeux le regard flou et mordoré de mon ami et j'aspire une bouffée. Je tousse. Il rit. Son rire est discret et doux. Remus ne rit pas souvent.

J'attends une seconde…rien ne se passe mais j'ai un gout acre dans la bouche.

Il reprend le joint et en tire une bouffée.

« Rem…qu'est ce que tu fous là ? » lui dis-je au bout d'un moment.

Il me regarde, de l'un de ces regards qui veulent dire beaucoup de chose mais que je ne comprends pas, et me dit

« Tu croyais qu'il n'y avaient que toi et James qui sortaient en douce la nuit ? »

Sa voix est plus rauque que d'habitude, la fumée sans doute. J'aime bien sa voix. Remus parle rarement et quand il le fait, je sens toujours poindre un sentiment de victoire en moi car j'ai réussi à le sortir de son mutisme.

« Tu viens souvent ici ? » lui dis-je.

« Non…des fois seulement. » Répond il, toujours aussi expansif.

Je soupire.

« Pourquoi tu fumes ce truc ? »

Il me regarde à nouveau de son drôle de regard déstabilisant.

« Ca me fait du bien. »

A ce moment là, j'ai envie de lui dire que ça lui fait du mal, qu'il y a d'autres choses dans la vie qui font se sentir bien mais je me tais car je connais ses réponses. Comment dire à un loup garou ce qui peut lui faire du bien alors que tous les mois il souffre le martyre en se transformant en un monstre sanguinaire et qu'il se réveille au matin couvert de plaies ?

Sa voix s'élève à nouveau.

« Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Tu vois, je te tiens compagnie » lui dis je en souriant narquoisement. Si je ne peux pas le pousser à se confier à moi, autant le faire rire un peu.

J'y arrive à moitié car ses yeux brillent soudain un peu plus.

« Où est James ? » me dit il à nouveau.

« Rentré rêver de sa Lily »

Il sourit en coin. Son joint s'est consumé. Il écrase le mégot sur le parapet et l'envoie dans le vide.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher toi aussi. On a deux heures de potion demain matin. »

Je reconnais bien là mon Moony. Toujours à s'inquiéter que je fasse bien mes devoirs et que je ne loupe pas mes cours. D'habitude je trouve ça horripilant mais ce soir je trouve ça triste. Remus se préoccupe plus de ses amis que de lui. Il a toujours des petites attentions pour moi, ne rechigne jamais à faire mes devoirs et a toujours un sourire doux et compréhensif quand je n'ai pas le moral…et moi j'en profite honteusement. Ce soir, mon égoïsme me saute au visage. Remus, plus que James même, est proche de moi et moi je ne sais rien de lui pourtant. Il me donne tout sans condition et moi je ne connais même pas sa couleur préférée.

Je me sens honteux tout à coup…honteux de ne pas arriver à voir vraiment Remus, honteux de profiter de sa gentillesse et de sa reconnaissance, honteux de n'avoir pas remarqué qu'il fumait de la drogue pour avoir moins mal…

J'ai la nausée et ma main revient s'accrocher à la chemise de Remus.

« Viens, on rentre. T'as rien sur le dos, tu vas finir par attraper la mort. »

Il me sourit et détourne le visage, regardant l'abîme devant lui.

« A ton avis, ça fait quel effet de mourir ? »

Sa voix est neutre et je frissonne. Je n'aime pas cette voix.

« Je préfère pas savoir, Rem. Ca doit faire mal. »

« J'ai l'habitude… » Souffle t'il, les yeux de nouveau dans le vague.

Et là j'ai peur. Peur de cette voix sans âme, peur de ce regard vide, de sa peau que je devine froide sous sa chemise, peur de ce que j'entrevois.

Je me cramponne à sa chemise et le tire brusquement en arrière. Je dois l'éloigner de ce gouffre sombre.

Il écarquille les yeux et tombe en arrière. Je le rattrape et tombe avec lui.

Un long moment se passe. Jai froid et Remus ne bouge pas à côté de moi. Je n'ose le regarder et pourtant je brûle de lui hurler dessus, de lui crier que je ne veux pas qu'il meure, que je veux qu'il me parle, qu'il cesse de se faire du mal.

« Rem ? » Ma voix me parait faible et hésitante.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » me souffle t'il, toujours immobile à mes côtés.

« J'ai cru que t'allais tomber. ». Je tourne mes yeux vers lui. Il est allongé sur le dos, le regard fixé au ciel.

« Je me serais peut être envolé… » Me dit il et le ton de sa voix est comme un coup de poignard dans ma poitrine.

« Ou tu te serais écrasé au sol. » lui dis-je d'un ton dur.

« …et je n'aurais plus mal. » murmure t'il.

J'ai mal à la gorge, j'ai mal au ventre. Les mots de Remus me retournent les tripes. Comment n'ai-je rien vu ? Remus était au plus mal et moi, je préférais jouer des mauvais tours avec James.

Je ne réfléchis plus à rien et je fais ce que j'aurais du faire depuis longtemps. Ma main bouge à tâtons sur le sol et trouve la sienne. Je le sens se raidir à côté de moi puis se détendre quand mes doigts s'entrelacent aux siens.

Nous ne bougeons pas. Le sol est froid mais j'ai chaud, la main de Remus emprisonnée dans la mienne. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur ? La main de mon ami est froide et j'essaye de lui communiquer cette chaleur.

« Rem…parle moi…s'il te plait » lui dis-je au bout d'un moment.

Sa main se crispe dans la mienne et il se relève brusquement. La sensation de chaleur s'arrache à moi et j'ai froid à nouveau. Je me lèvre à mn tour, l'empêchant au dernier moment de faire demi tour vers les escaliers.

Je le tire par la manche pour qu'il me fasse face. Je veux savoir maintenant ! Je veux qu'il me parle !

Mais son regard m'empêche de parler. J'y lis une telle détresse, un tel désarroi… Toute la souffrance du monde se lit dans les yeux de Remus et je suis submergé par cette douleur, paralysé.

« Tu ne comprends pas? J'en ai assez…j'ai pas la force de continuer. Ca fait de plus en plus mal…et … à chaque transformation, j'ai peur de vous faire du mal, de te faire du mal… » Sa voix était presque éteinte.

« Laisse-moi, Sirius. Je vois pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à vouloir être mon ami. »

Il se dégage d'un mouvement d'épaule et recule. Son regard est voilé par la drogue et la détresse.

Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille. A cet instant, je veux tout partager avec lui : sa douleur, sa peine, ses doutes. Jamais je n'ai eu à protéger quelqu'un dans ma vie et là, Remus a l'air si fragile, si prêt de l'abîme que je ne peux que ressentir le besoin de l'aider.

Oui, avec Remus, tout est compliqué. James est mon pote de tous les instants, mon double, mais Remus, c'est mon cœur. Je sais que ça fait homo de dire ça mais j'ai envie de le rendre heureux, de le sortir de cette souffrance. Je suis heureux quand je le vois sourire, je souffre quand il se ferme à moi et qu'il me refuse le droit de m'inquiéter pour lui.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça mais je l'attrape à nouveau et je l'attire vers moi. Son corps se raidit et il essaye de reculer à nouveau. Je ne lui laisse pas le choix et l'emprisonne entre mes bras.

Je pose ma tête sur son épaule car il est légèrement plus grand que moi et je le serre fort contre mon cœur.

Mes narines s'emplissent de son odeur, mon corps de sa chaleur et je ferme les yeux. J'aime tout ce qui fait que Remus est Remus.

Pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre je le prends dans mes bras et j'ai soudain la certitude que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire depuis le début.

Je le sens se décrisper contre moi et sa respiration se fait irrégulière : Remus pleure dans mes bras et je lui caresse doucement le dos, sans un mot. Ca ne sert à rien. Il sait à cet instant que je serai toujours là pour lui.

Je sens des larmes dans son cou et je viens y poser mes lèvres. Ca a le gout de Remus, j'aime ça…

…et tout est si simple à cet instant !

Il pleure longtemps dans mes bras, le corps secoué de sanglots, et moi je l'enlace étroitement, lui prodiguant ma chaleur, respirant tout ce qui est lui au creux de son cou.

Je me sens étrangement bien. J'ai l'impression d'être moi-même à cet instant. Remus me laisse enfin voir sa fragilité et je découvre que c'est tout ce que je voulais. Avec James, on chahute et on fait des farces, se mesurant toujours l'un à l'autre ; avec les filles je joue au séducteur et je les jette dès que je les ai puisque dans le fond je ne les voulais pas vraiment mais avec Remus je suis moi. Avec lui, je ne joue pas. Tous mes sentiments sont sincères, tous mes gestes ont un sens.

Et là, en haut de cette tour, son corps pressé contre le mien, ses larmes coulant contre mon visage, je me rends compte d'une chose qui jamais ne me serait venu à l'esprit si je n'étais pas monté ici ce soir : l'amitié est vraiment très proche de l'amour et en ce qui concerne Remus, les deux notions se mêlent étrangement. Je ne suis pas homo et pourtant le gout salé de ses larmes m'enivre tant que je voudrais y gouter réellement, passer ma langue et mes lèvres sur sa peau pour en déguster la saveur, me noyer dans sa douceur et dans sa chaleur. J'aime le serrer contre mon cœur et j'ai peur que notre étreinte s'achève et qu'il me fuit à nouveau.

Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment d'être amoureux de mon ami ? Et pourquoi n'en suis-je pas plus étonné que ça ?

Je ferme les yeux, profitant de cet instant, laissant Remus extérioriser toutes les larmes qu'il avait refoulé depuis tant d'années.

Puis je le sens se calmer lentement contre moi et mon étreinte se fait plus possessive. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'écarte de moi, je veux le garder pour toujours.

Mais il recule et c'est à mon tour d'avoir mal. Son visage est baigné de larmes, ses yeux sont rouges. Je ne peux m'empêcher de venir essuyer ses joues de bout de mes doigts.

Il ose un timide sourire et je sens qu'il essaie de reforger son masque. Je l'en empêche en le regardant avec gravité.

« Je serai toujours ton ami, Remus et je ne veux plus que tu gardes tes souffrances pour toi. Je ne saurai jamais vraiment ce que tu endures mais je t'aiderai de mon mieux à alléger ta douleur, je te le promets. Par contre, promet moi de ne plus penser à la mort… »

Il me sourit tristement et baisse les yeux. Il a honte de s'être laissé aller ainsi, ça se voit terriblement.

Je veux qu'il me regarde alors je lui prends le visage dans les mains.

« Promet moi, Remus, que quoi qu'il arrive, tu te battras ! »

« Promis… » Me souffle t'il.

Je ne peux détacher mes yeux de siens. Remus a des yeux incroyables et je comprends maintenant pourquoi j'étais furieux quand certaines filles le complimentaient à ce propos. Je croyais que je l'enviais mais en fait c'était d'elles dont j'étais jaloux. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres.

« Rem…si on allait se coucher ? »

Il acquiesce et me sourit à son tour, un sourire doux et triste à la fois qui fait battre mon cœur un peu plus vite.

« Merci… » Me souffle t'il.

J'ai mal dormi cette nuit. Les yeux grands ouverts, je n'ai cessé de me passer en boucle les évènements de la soirée. J'entendais la respiration régulière de Relu dans le lit voisin et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'aller le voir dans son sommeil.

Quand Remus dort, il parait encore plus fragile que quand il est éveillé. Ses mains se crispent nerveusement autour des draps, il bouge souvent, comme en proie à un cauchemar particulièrement traumatisant. J'ai eu envie d'aller le rejoindre et de le prendre dans mes bras mais je n'ai rien fait. Je suis lâche en fait. J'ai peur qu'il me repousse.

Je l'ai trouvé beau dans son sommeil. Remus est toujours beau mais il est si discret que peu de gens remarquent ses traits fins, sa silhouette longiligne, ses lèvres roses…je m'égare. Depuis quand je regarde Remus de cette manière si…sensuelle ? J'ai toujours trouvé qu'il était beau, j'ai toujours eu plaisir à le regarder mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que je penserais un jour ainsi à lui. Je ne suis pas homo pourtant…je n'ai jamais été attiré par les hommes…mais Moony c'est pas pareil. Je ne le regarde pas comme une fille mais je ne le regarde pas comme un mec non plus. J'aime son visage, sa manière de parler, de marcher. Chez une fille, je regarde ses seins et ses yeux, ses fesses à la rigueur mais Remus, je le regarde en entier. Il n'y a rien que je n'aime pas chez lui. Bon, je dois bien m'avouer à présent que j'ai lorgné plus d'une fois sur ses fesses particulièrement parfaites mais jusqu'à présent je croyais le faire par simple souci de comparaison avec les miennes.

J'ai donc passé une nuit blanche et je ne me suis endormi qu'au petit matin. C'est Remus qui m'a réveillé en me secouant doucement et j'ai eu le plaisir d'avoir un sourire de sa part…un sourire juste pour moi.

Maintenant, les cours de la matinée dont passés et tout le monde mange joyeusement dans la grande salle. Remus est assis en face de moi tandis que James et Peter se gavent à côté de nous. Peter a encore eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre et il va encore se rendre malade. Bah, on lui pardonne !

Remus n'a pratiquement rien mangé. Il est très pâle et ses yeux brillent douloureusement. Quelque chose ne va pas et personne ne s'en soucie…sauf moi. Maintenant je connais ta douleur, Remus, et je ne te laisserai plus t'isoler avec elle.

Mes yeux se fixent sur lui, lui intimant l'ordre muet de me regarder.

Sans doute a il senti mon regard car il se tourne vers moi et je me plonge dans l'éclat doré de son regard.

Je lui souris et il fait de même. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes seuls au monde. Je lui tends le plat de haricots mais il secoue doucement la tête.

Quelques instants plus tard il soupire et se lève de table. Il est si discret que personne n'y prête attention. Mais moi je ne vois que lui alors je me lève à mon tour. Je repousse d'un geste impatient une Serdaigle qui vient se pendre à mon tour. Je me fiche de cette fille. Je me fiche de toutes les filles. Je ne vois que lui qui fuit la salle, qui me fuit. Ne pars pas, Remus ! Laisse-moi-t'aider !

Je sors enfin de la grande salle. Je le vois emprunter les escaliers d'un pas vif. Je le suis furtivement.

Il entre à mon grand étonnement dans l'infirmerie. Qu'as-tu Remus ?

Je m'approche silencieusement et passe la tête par la porte. Mme Pomfresh n'est pas là et Remus est assis au bord d'un lit, dos à moi.

Soudain il entreprend d'enlever fébrilement sa chemise et je manque m'effondrer au sol. Des traces de griffure profondes zèbrent son dos, certaines encore rouges. Il doit souffrir le martyr.

Je me mords le poing pour ne pas hurler. Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit à James, Peter ou moi ? Je comprends à cet instant la lueur de souffrance dans ses yeux lorsque nous chahutions des fois avec lui. Je savais qu'il se blessait parfois lors de ses transformations mais pas ainsi.

La porte grince et il se retourne soudain.

Ses yeux s'agrandissent d'horreur en me voyant. Il se lève précipitamment et se cache derrière sa chemise.

Ca me fait mal de le voir réagir ainsi, j'ai l'impression qu'il a peur de moi.

Alors je rentre et je referme la porte derrière moi.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » me demande t'il, paniqué.

Je m'approche doucement, comme on s'approche d'un jeune animal effarouché.

« J'ai bien vu que tu ne te sentais pas bien au déjeuner. Quand tu t'es levé, je t'ai suivi…je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

Il détourne le regard.

« Tu as vu, n'est ce pas ? »

J'acquiesce.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Tes blessures sont graves… »

Il se mordille nerveusement la lèvre en pressant sa chemise contre son torse.

« Elles sont affreuses…je ne veux pas que tu me voies comme ça. »

Mon cœur se serre. Je le trouve beau moi, même avec ses cicatrices.

Je me rapproche alors. Il fait un pas en arrière, paniqué, et j'attrape sa chemise. Elle glisse au sol et il recule un peu plus, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine pour se cacher.

C'est la première fois que je le vois torse nu. Je n'y avais jamais fait attention mais c'est vrai qu'il ne se met jamais nu en notre présence. Maintenant je comprends. De multiples cicatrices zèbrent sa peau pâle, certaines apparemment anciennes et blanches, d'autres rosées et récentes. Tout le corps de Remus hurle sa souffrance.

Il essaie de reprendre sa chemise mais je le relève pas les épaules.

Nos regards se croisent et dans le sien je ne vois que de la peur.

Je lui souris tendrement. Je me fiche bien qu'il ait des cicatrices. Son corps est beau, j'ai envie de le toucher.

Son regard se fait incrédule quand je pose un doigt sur une fine cicatrice sur le haut de son torse et que je commence à la suivre doucement. Sa peau est douce, je recommence à ressentir la même chaleur que quand je lui ai pris la main hier soir.

Je sens un frisson parcourir sa peau et je lui souris. Remus est magnifique à cet instant, ses grands yeux plein d'interrogation, sa peau frissonnante sous ma main.

« Tu es beau, Rem… »

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à dire ça mais le résultat est que ses joues virent au rouge pivoine en l'espace d'un instant.

Il tremble à présent. Sur sa peau se forme une délicieuse chair de poule.

Je ne le caresse plus d'un doigt à présent. Tous les doigts de ma main rentrent en action. J'explore chaque recoin de son torse, de son ventre. C'est doux. Je n'ai jamais caressé de torses d'homme mais celui de Remus est tout simplement parfait. Ses muscles sont discrets, sa peau est nacrée et j'ai envie de le toucher encore et encore.

Sa voix brise soudain le silence qui s'était instauré entre nous. Elle est hésitante et rauque. J'ai de plus en plus chaud.

« Sirius…qu'est ce que…ne joue pas avec moi… »

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien.

« Je n'ai jamais joué avec toi, Rem… »

Son regard est perdu et ma main remonte le long de son torse pour venir à la rencontre de son cou. Il frissonne à nouveau et je m'approche de lui. Ma main se glisse dans sa nuque. Ses cheveux châtains mi longs viennent en chatouiller la paume. C'est agréable.

Son souffle est irrégulier, le mien l'est également. J'ai vraiment très chaud et je sens mes entrailles se nouer dans mon ventre. Qu'est ce que je veux ? Je n'en sais rien…le prendre dans mes bras, le soigner, le consoler, l'embrasser…je ne sais pas ce que je veux mais tout a un rapport avec lui. Mes yeux s'attardent sur ses lèvres. Elles sont fines et roses, légèrement entrouvertes. J'ai presque l'impression qu'il veut que je l'embrasse…et j'ai envie de le faire.

Les lèvres de Moony m'attirent comme un aimant et j'ai peur tout à coup. Peur de ce désir profond que je ressens pour mon ami, peur de ce que ça risque d'impliquer.

« Rem… » Dis-je difficilement. Ma voix est enrouée et je sens Remus retenir sa respiration.

Il déglutit et j'abandonne ma lutte intérieure. J'ai trop envie de ses lèvres.

Je franchis doucement l'espace qui sépare nos deux visages et je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. C'est doux, c'est magique. Je le sens se tendre contre moi mais je l'empêche de reculer.

Nos bouches sont l'une contre l'autre mais aucun de nous deux ne bouge. Je sens son souffle irrégulier se perdre entre mes lèvres et je le goute en fermant les yeux.

Et c'est Remus qui fait le premier pas. Ses lèvres hésitantes s'entrouvrent un peu plus et sa langue vient caresser ma lèvre inférieure.

Un frisson me parcourt de part en part. Ma bouche s'ouvre pour le laisser entrer et c'est avec une pudeur que je ne me connaissais pas que j'entreprends de répondre à son baiser.

C'est délicat et tendre. C'est comme si c'était la première fois que j'embrassais…en fait, c'est une première fois. Tout ce qui était avant ce baiser n'existe plus. Je me fonds dans Remus et j'oublie tout le reste.

Je sens ses bras venir s'enrouler autour de mon cou et les miens se glissent autour de sa taille. J'ai l'impression que mes jambes vont se dérober sous mes pas tant il est mince et fragile dans mon étreinte.

Alors pendant de longues minutes nos bouches se découvrent, apprennent à se connaitre, à s'aimer…je le goute, je le mords, je le dévore, je me consume entre ses lèvres et je me rends compte que jamais baiser ne pourra être meilleur. Une fois dans les bras de Remus il n'y a pas de retour possible. Je suis désormais à lui et plus rien d'autre ne compte.

Notre baiser est fiévreux à présent. Je sens des larmes sur les joues de mon Moony et je l'embrasse plus passionnément encore. Il gémit doucement contre ma bouche et je sens un désir brûlant me ravager les reins. J'ai envie de mon ami, j'ai envie de lui faire l'amour…

Mais je ne veux pas lui faire de mal alors je m'arrache à son baiser. Nos regards se rivent l'un à l'autre. Le sien est captivant. J'y lis de l'incompréhension mais j'y lis surtout du désir et de l'abandon, choses que je n'avais jamais lu en lui.

Il veut dire quelque chose mais il n'y arrive pas. Il est tellement beau à cet instant…

Je lui souris doucement. Il a besoin d'être rassuré.

« Rem…je t'aime… »

Des mots si durs à prononcer…pourtant je les ai dits sans aucune crainte. C'est si évident, si naturel ! C'est la première fois que je les prononce et je sais à cet instant que jamais je ne les dirai à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à lui.

Ses yeux s'agrandissent sous la surprise puis il baisse la tête et vient la poser sur mon épaule.

« Jusqu'à quand ? » me souffle-t-il.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Mon passé de séducteur me rattrape à présent et je ne peux en vouloir à Remus de douter de mes sentiments.

« Tant que tu continueras à te battre et à vivre… »

Il lèvre la tête vers moi et je vois dans ses yeux ambrés quelque chose qui ressemble à de l'espoir.

Mes lèvres sont alors sauvagement plaquées contre les siennes et je ne peux que m'engloutir dans la passion qui me dévore.

Quand nos lèvres se séparent, je me sens extraordinairement bien. Je lui souris et il me souffle du bout des lèvres

« Je t'aime aussi, Sirius…depuis toujours… »

Il grimace soudain quand ma main remonte le long de son dos.

Je suis vraiment stupide ! Je lui ai fait mal.

Je m'écarte et sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, je le fait s'assoir sur l'un des lits. Je vais chercher du désinfectant et je reviens près de lui.

Il me prend la main et me dit doucement

« Mme Pomfresh s'en occupera, elle a l'habitude…et puis ça ne fait pas si mal… »

« Menteur… » Je lui souffle en posant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Alors doucement je désinfecte ses blessures dans le dos et lui appose un bandage cicatrisant. Mes gestes sont les plus doux possibles et quand j'ai fini, je viens doucement embrasser les contours du bandage, ce qui a pour effet, de faire frissonner mon blessé.

« Sirius…pourquoi maintenant ? » me demande t'il timidement.

J'm'assois à ses côtés et je l'embrasse doucement dans le cou. Je n'ai embrassé Remus qu'une fois et je suis déjà accro. Son odeur me rend fou.

« Parce que je suis très con et que j'aurais du le faire depuis longtemps. »

Ma réponse le fait sourire et pose sa main sur ma tête. Je me frotte contre elle, tel un chiot en quête d'affection puis je reviens butiner ses lèvres. J'ai le corps en feu et la tête dans les étoiles. Jamais je n'ai éprouvé une chose pareille.

Notre baiser se fait moins sage, mes mains recommencent à s'égarer. Sa peau est trop douce pour que je ne puisse pas le toucher encore et encore.

Ma bouche vient se poser dans son cou et un gémissement franchit ses lèvres. Je mordille sa peau fine, je la suçote jusqu'à obtenir ce que je veux : une jolie marque rouge.

Ses mains s'égarent dans mon dos. Je m'écarte un peu et elles s'engouffrent sous ma chemise. Je frisonne quand il se met à caresser la peau nue de mon torse. Par Merlin ! C'est tellement bon que j'ai l'impression de brûler un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passe.

Mes lèvres quittent son cou et commencent à embrasser chacune des cicatrices qui recouvrent son torse. Il est gêné car il essaie de me repousser mais je m'accroche. Il abdique et gémit à nouveau.

« Rem…j'aime tout chez toi…laisse moi faire… »

Et Remus me laisse faire. Il me laisse embrasser tout ce qui est à ma portée, il me laisse le toucher, le mordre, le dévorer littéralement. Ses mains sont dans mes cheveux et moi je veux plus. Je le veux tout entier. Je veux qu'il gémisse mon nom, je veux m'engloutir en lui, je veux qu'il soit mien.

La jalousie me dévore soudain en pensant que ce ne sera peut être pas la première fois de mon Remus et je m'applique derechef dans mes baisers. Si ce n'est pas sa première fois, elle doit d'autant plus être incroyable pour lui.

A ce moment là, on se fiche bien d'être au beau milieu de l'infirmerie. Je veux Remus et rien ne pourra m'empêcher de lui faire l'amour si ce n'est lui…et lui semble tout à fait d'accord avec moi. Il grogne de frustration quand je me lève pour fermer les rideaux autour du lit et il m'attire à lui de nouveau.

Je tombe à califourchon sur ses cuisses et il m'enlace, m'embrassant à nouveau avec passion.

Avec des gestes hésitants il enlève ma chemise et se mordille la lèvre, une fois que je suis à moitié nu devant lui. J'ai l'impression que le spectacle lui plait. Tant mieux ! Je ne l'offrirai plus qu'à lui dès maintenant.

Sa bouche part lentement à l'exploration de mon torse. Ses baisers sont timides, emplis de pudeur et d'appréhension. Je suis sûr que c'est sa première fois à présent et j'exulte. Mes mains se perdent dans ses cheveux dorés et je presse mon bassin contre le sien. Il hoquète de surprise et me regarde, visiblement ému.

Je commence à onduler sur lui et son regard se voile. Il est excité et moi aussi.

Doucement je le renverse sur le lit et, le regardant droit dans les yeux, je dégrafe son pantalon.

Mon Moony est rouge comme une pivoine. Je prends un malin plaisir à le déshabiller lentement et il cache son visage cramoisi derrière son bras.

Puis mon cœur arrête de battre un instant. Remus est allongé devant moi, entièrement nu, sa peau pâle m'attirant comme un aimant, plus beau que tout ce qui m'a déjà été donné de voir. C'est un mec et je me surprends à penser qu'aucune fille ne lui arrive à la cheville. Remus est d'une sensualité renversante et tout chez lui me hurle de le prendre.

Je me lève un instant, ôte à mon tour mes vêtements, et vient me coucher doucement sur lui.

Le contact de nos deux épidermes me fait gémir et je le sens haleter sous moi.

Je dégage son visage et lui souris tendrement. Il est tellement mignon à cet instant…Je me penche vers lui et l'embrasse tandis que ma main recommence à s'égarer sur sa peau.

Quand elle s'enroule soudain autour de son membre tendu, il pousse un petit cri et me regarde, craintif.

Je l'embrasse doucement en lui murmurant qu'il n'a rien à craindre.

Il se détend progressivement et bientôt ses hanches viennent à la rencontre de ma main. Il gémit entre mes lèvres et il s'enhardit. Ses mains me parcourent enfin et j'ai l'impression d'imploser.

Je le veux ! Maintenant !

Nos regards se croisent. Je crois qu'il a comprit car il écarte doucement les jambes. J'ai l'impression que je vais jouir juste en le regardant ainsi offert.

Ma main quitte son sexe et descend entre ses jambes. Il frissonne quand d'un doigt, je taquine l'entrée de son intimité. Je n'ai jamais fait ça à un homme mais avec Remus tout vient naturellement.

J'enfonce mon doigt en lui. C'est chaud, divin…

Il gémit doucement et me dit de continuer…

Je ne peux détacher mes yeux de son visage. Jamais je n'ai vu de telles expressions sur son visage. Remus est n'est pas beau, il est magnifique. Je le dévore des yeux pour imprimer à jamais son image dans ma mémoire. Si jamais un jour le destin nous sépare je me souviendrai toujours de ses yeux de miel voilés par le plaisir, de ses lèvres rougies par mes baisers, de la goutte de sueur qui coule le long de sa tempe…j'adore Remus et je veux le lui prouver maintenant.

J'introduis un nouveau doigt en lui et il se crispe. Je l'embrasse à nouveau et peu à peu il se détend. J'aime le sentir s'abandonner entre mes bras et murmurer mon nom.

Ses mains viennent se perdre dans mes cheveux et il m'embrasse avec frénésie comme si ce que nous sommes en train de faire il l'attendait depuis longtemps.

Quels imbéciles ! Quel temps précieux nous avons perdu ! Au lieu de jouer à l'amitié, nous aurions du nous aimer. Mais à seize ans, on ne fait pas toujours les bons choix…et finalement nous nous sommes quand même trouvés.

Il gémit qu'il veut que je lui fasse l'amour et je perds les pédales. Comment Remus peut il être aussi indécent, aussi sexi ?

Je m'installe entre ses jambes et doucement, le plus tendrement possible, je m'enfonce en lui, attentif à sa douleur.

Mais lui en a assez de douceur. Il s'accroche à mes hanches, m'intimant d'aller plus vite, plus fort. Son regard n'est plus voilé. Il brille maintenant d'un désir sauvage qui me fait frissonner. Ses lèvres se font avides, ses mains me griffent.

Je sombre dans un abîme de plaisir tandis que j'obéis à sa demande. Son corps est si étroit, si chaud…rien n'est meilleur, rien n'est comparable.

Je lui fais l'amour de toute mon âme, je lui donne mon cœur, mon corps et je jouis tout au fond de lui en criant son nom.

Il me rejoint dans mon orgasme et s'accroche désespérément à moi tandis qu'il s'effondre sur le matelas.

Je tremble, j'ai le cœur qui bat trop vite, j'ai des étoiles qui passent devant les yeux. J'ai son odeur dans mes narines, sa peau sous la mienne, son souffle contre mon visage…je suis au paradis.

Nous restons un instant immobile, nos deux cœurs battant à l'unisson l'un contre l'autre, nos mains se caressant doucement, puis tu tournes ton visage vers moi. Je lis dans tes yeux une question. De quoi as-tu peur, Remus ? Que je te quitte maintenant que je t'ai eu ?

Je le regarde et lui souris. Il est beau les cheveux emmêlés, les lèvres entrouvertes et les lèvres rouges.

« Rem…tu veux bien sortir avec moi ? »

Ma question me parait puérile, stupide même aux vues de ce que nous venons de faire mais mon Moony rougit et je sais alors que c'était ce que j'avais de mieux à dire.

Il acquiesce doucement de la tête et me lance un petit sourire timide.

Je l'embrasse tendrement, plus ému que jamais. Nos mains se cherchent et se trouvent pour s'enlacer étroitement.

Mme Pomfresh a eu une drôle de surprise quelques minutes plus tard. J'ai cru qu'elle allait faire une syncope quand elle nous a surpris nus et enlacés dans l'un de ses lits, le corps moite et nos deux bouches collées l'une à l'autre.

Je crois qu'elle ne regardera plus jamais du même œil le sage Remus…. Pas si sage que ça en fin de compte.

Elle nous a jeté dehors en hurlant que nous étions des dépravés et j'ai entrainé Moony, rouge de honte, vers notre salle commune.

Ma main est venue enlacer la sienne. A partir de ce moment il n'y aura plus de secrets entre nous…nous en avons un bien à nous.

**J'espère que ça vous a plu et que la guimauve ne vous a pas fait peur. **

**Je viens d'ouvrir un blog dans lequel je posterai mes fics, mes news et mes petits coups de gueule ainsi que des liens intéressants. Jetez y un œil si ça vous intéresse : http// blackmoon . skynetblogs . be / (enlevez les espaces)**

**Merci encore d'avoir lu et gros bisous à tous.**

**Darana.**


End file.
